


Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me a Match

by TheAceofLyz



Series: Seungchuchu Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Pets, Seungchuchu Week: day one, from the dogs POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceofLyz/pseuds/TheAceofLyz
Summary: Seung-Gil has been crushing on Phichit for a long time. It's time Hoppang took matters into her own hands-er, paws.





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me a Match

Hoppang believes that the day has finally come for her to test out her tricks on making sure her human finds someone who loves him. 

She had spoken with Makkachin a few months ago, at some celebration for the figure skaters, and Makkachin had been explaining to her about how she had attempted to help Viktor get together with Yuuri. And it had been successful! Hoppang still remembered how proud the poodle had been of her work. 

"Your Seung-Gil will be so much happier if he has someone too," Makkachin had happily reassured Hoppang. 

So, with Makkachin's confident reassuarances in mind, and a good, failproof plan in mind, Hoppang set about preparing for Phichit's arrival. 

Seung-Gil had been frantically cleaning and preparing to make sure that everything was perfect for other skater's visit. Hoppang was sure that she could arrange something that would allow for a long-lasting, fulfilling romance to blossom. After all, Phichit was staying with Seung-Gil for some indeterminate amount of time, and surely it'd be enough to get them together, right? Besides, Seung-Gil had confided that he liked Phichit. Therefore, she just needed to give Seung-Gil a little courage. And set up the right scene. And...  
The door bell rings. Hoppang races over excitedly, eager to meet Phichit again. She thinks that she knows who he is-the skater who won't stop smiling, right?-but either way, she has to let Seung-Gil know that he's here, and alert Phichit to Seung-Gil's feelings. Right now. 

Seung-Gil opens the door, and Phichit is grinning on the other side. Hoppang sniffs him curiously. Yes, he'll do nicely as a partner for Seung-Gil. She doesn't smell anything bad-no cats, always a good sign. A scent of flowers and citrus. He can't be all that bad, and oh! 

Phichit immediately pets her head and crouches down to her level. Hoppang approves immensely. He's quite good at this petting business! 

Both of them are talking, but it isn't in any language she can easily recognize. Disappointed, Hoppang butts her head against Phichit's hand, hoping to at least get some more head pats. 

No matter, Hoppang decides when Seung-Gil leads Phichit to the guest room. Phichit seems nice, and that's really all she can hope for. And if Seung-Gil approves of him, then that's really all the approval Hoppang needs. 

 

It's been two weeks, and Hoppang is frustrated. Seung-Gil and Phichit have gone all over the place. They go to practice together, they get dinner together, they go sightseeing together. Yet Hoppang can tell that they aren't dating. Seung-Gil has expressed his conflicting emotions about Phichit's presence, and Hoppang knows that she has to do something, and fast. She isn't sure how much more of Phichit's proximity Seung-Gil will be able to take. He's always needed a little more space, always had trouble properly expressing is emotions. 

It's time for her to take action, and this time, she's actually prepared to start setting her plans in motion. 

Hoppang pads down to Phichit's room, trying to pick the best method of bringing humans together. She noses her way inside, hoping for some clues of what to do. 

Phichit grins when he sees her. "Hey, Hoppang," he says, reaching out to pet her. He starts babbling, but she doesn't understand him. 

Her ears flick forward when Phichit mentions Seung-Gil. Why can't he speak in Korean? It would make everything a lot easier if she could fully understand just what was being said. 

"Phichit," Seung-Gil says, entering the room. He stops, and Hoppang takes in the redness that creeps across her human's face. She looks back at Phichit, and realizes that he's shirtless. 

Ah. Humans always have a strange reaction to seeing each other's chests. Makkachin had said that Yuuri was flustered whenever he saw Viktor shirtless, right? 

Seung-Gil manages to choke out something that Phichit understands. Hoppang races forward and eagerly jumps onto Seung-Gil. Maybe she can prevent him from leaving! Seung-Gil sways a little, but manages to keep his balance. 

"Hoppang, down," he insists, and Hoppang reluctantly drops back to the ground. Why couldn't she successfully knock Seung-Gil down? It's a classic move, Makkachin had stated. Humans fall for it all the time, she had said. 

She follows Seung-Gil out of Phichit's room and the two of them head into the kitchen. Perhaps she can knock Phichit onto the ground and bring them together. After all, Makkachin had claimed that it had about 80% success rate. And Makkachin had successfully brought Viktor and Yuuri together! The poodle knew what she was talking about. So it was obvious that Hoppang just needed to follow her advice to bring Seung-Gil and Phichit together. 

 

More shirtless interactions, Hoppang decides. She edges her way into Phichit's room, Seung-Gil's slippers in her mouth. Phichit can return them, and hopefully Seung-Gil will thank him and then they'll get together. This idea has to work. She knocked Phichit over, but the two didn't suddenly start dating. It was rather disappointing. Phichit and Seung-Gil must be part of the few who don't get together after one has fallen. 

Phichit looks up. "Hoppang!" He seems delighted. He says some more words, and Hoppang deposits the slippers at his feet. Hopefully he told her to drop them. 

Phichit says something else, and the only word Hoppang catches is Seung-Gil. But Phichit reaches and scoops up the slippers and leaves, so Hoppang can count this as a success. 

 

It wasn't successful at all. It's incredibly frustrating to her. Why can't Seung-Gil and Phichit be receptive to her matchmaking? It's been a full month and both of them are still single. And Phichit is getting ready to fly back to Thailand. Hoppang wants to bang her head against the wall. She's tried everything-moving their stuff around to promote more interactions, knocking them over. But there's only so much she can do. 

She refuses to admit defeat, though. There's still time. 

Phichit has his suitcase by the door, and Seung-Gil is making something. Hoppang wanders over to eat her breakfast, for she can hear it being poured. There must be something she can do-  
It seems to happen so slowly. Phichit moves forward to greet her, and Seung-Gil steps backwards. They collide, and she watches as they tumble onto the floor. 

Seung-Gil's face is on fire, Hoppang thinks idly as she takes in the scene. 

Then...oh...OH. 

Hoppang smiles as Phichit leans in and kisses Seung-Gil. This was what she'd been desperately searching for. 

 

In the end, Hoppang thinks that she can take credit for Seung-Gil's happiness and boyfriend. Sure, she may have had little to do with it, but she inspired Phichit to step forward, so the whole thing is her doing.  
Hoppang gnaws on her bone. Next time she sees Makkachin, she'll have a couple stories to share, too.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is a little rushed :/  
> Title is from Matchmaker, from Fiddler on the Roof!  
> I can't remember which fic had Makkachin trying to set up a bunch of skaters! I'll have to find it and link it here later, promise. It was kinda of the inspiration for this after all  
> Also, I used sleepynir's name for Hoppang, I thought it was a good name to use :)  
> Thanks for reading and if you liked it, please leave kudos or comments! Thank you!
> 
> Edit: okay here's the Makkachin Matchmaker fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9627098/chapters/21748943 it's called Canine Cupid and it's great!! Go read it if you haven't already :)


End file.
